1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal sling for supporting a horse or other large four legged animal in an upright position in the conscious or anesthetized or paralyzed states.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that horses and other large four legged animals are very difficult to maneuver.
When a horse or other large four legged animal is in need of medical or surgical teratment, requiring the use of a sling, it is very difficult to move the animal for such treatment and to adequately support it during treatment and recovery. Horses are particularly subject to leg injuries, and many courses of treatment require that the horse's weight be kept off the injured limb for a sufficient period of time for the injuries to heal, during which time adequate support is required to maintain the horse in an upright position.
In addition horses are particularly subject to emotional and health problems if they are unable to rise or remain in a standing position and often succumb to minor injuries whereas if they can be supported in a standing position, they may survive.
It is not only important that the sling provide support at the center of gravity of the animal for maneuverability and more efficient ventilation, but that the support be evenly distributed over the body of the animal, and that the sling be capable of suspending the animal in a pool filled with water or with its legs touching the ground or off of the ground.
The presently available slings used for large four legged animal support do not provide adequate support for the animal, compromise the ventilation, and often cause damage to the internal parts of the animal. In addition the slings are difficult to clean, do not allow for air contact and do not conform to the animal's body, all of which promotes sweating, chaffing and skin irritation. In many instances, such slings are unsafe since the animal is able to extricate itself either forward or backward out of the sling and then being unrestrained, causes severe injury to itself or its surroundings.
The sling of our invention can be used to raise the animal from a reclining to an upright or standing position, retain it in the upright position during transport to a treatment facility, and support the animal during treatment and recovery, as required, without causing injury to the skin or internal parts of the animal.